Good Time
by Numanife
Summary: It's not normal, but thirty year old Tori develops a crush on Kakazu, her new teammate who is three times her age. Not the normal, but she kinda likes it! KakazuOC One-shot rated T for censored swearing and such


**Good Time**

**Kakazu one-shot**

**by**

**Numanife (Kat)  
**

**A/N Kakazu one shot because it's fun! He's old but hot!  
**

**

* * *

**All I wanted was a little twist in my story. i did not ask to live with this group of clueless, inconsiderate JERKS! It's not like was begging for this life style. Okay, I asked for a heaven of hot guys, but this IS NOT what I meant! I asked for HEAVEN not HELL! Jerks. The one I hate the most is this grumpy old dude, because he's so mean and cheap. His love for money is almost unbearable. Kakazu has got to be the WORST old man in the UNIVERSE. I'm thirty five, and seeing this old man grumble and yell at Hidan all time pisses me off. But what I hate the most is the fact that I can't stand to NOT be with him eighty-five percent of my day.

Pein, my leader, put my in the same group as Hidan and Kakazu, doing things like finding bounties and stuff like that. We were like the money group. Unfortunately, Pein also being cheap, I have to share a room with them. Konan takes pity on me because I have to deal with them ninety percent of my day.

I had to share a bed with someone and there's no way I'm going near that PERVERT Hidan, so now I'm sleeping in the same bed as this cheap man. Jeez, he's warm but a little rough because of all the stitches. It's like two in the morning and I can't sleep because I'm freezing because Kakazu's not here right now. It's been a week or so, and I've gone insane because he's not here. He's out finding a bounty in the mist.

"You know, your obsession with Kakazu is f*cking sickening" Hidan spat as I turned. He was doing a lame ass ritual one the floor... AT TWO IN THE MORNING!

"Yeah, and your sick obsession with swearing and pain is any better. I bet half of your f*cking vocabulary is swear words" I looked at him with a deathly glare. He glared back.

"At least I don't love someone three times my d*mned age" He muttered.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I yelled, falling out of bed.

"Stop f*cking denying it b*tch! You f*cking love him d*mnit!" He shouted lowly! I growled.

"I don't have time for this. I could be sleeping"

"Yeah, sh*thead, if Kakazu was f*cking here"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR AN *SSHOLE!" I shouted and I heard people yell to us, screaming for us to go to bed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket over my head. I miss him, yeah, but I don't LOVE him. That's gross. I mean, he's like ninety or something!

---

I hadn't slept all night again. It's been a week and I haven't slept. I heard the door click, and shouted for whoever it was to go away. That's when I heard the low grumble of Kakazu behind me, telling me that it was his room and his bed and he had a right to it. And something about money, none the less. I scooted over to make room for him and he fell beside me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, probably clinging to him again because his cheap *ss blanket was WAY too thin.

----

I woke up the next day with Kakazu still beside me, out cold. He must not have slept between the travels. Probably too excited about the bounty or something. Does Kakazu get excited? Maybe if it was pay day..... or something like that...... None the less, I'm warm, and that's all I care about---

I looked down to realize that he was holding onto my arm, making sure I stayed there. Stingy old man, but fine, if you insist. I dropped back down and waited for him to wake up.

He woke up in about an hour and let go of me to get up. He sat up to get.... dressed. Oh. MY. God. He was in his boxers!!!!! Holy sh*t!!!!!! He pulled on his pants and shirt plus his cloak. Aww I wanted to look at his abs more! I feel so weird saying that by I do. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating so fast it could join the olympics and beat the running record ten fold. THAT'S NOT NORMAL!!!!

He looked at me, who probably looked like I was going to puke, and glared a little. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"You" he stated simply. I cletched my teeth, feeling that warm feeling leave my body as fast as it came. I stood up, grabbing his cloak. I got flashbacks of when I first joined and he gave me same feelings and wrecked it by being a jerk. It hurt and I won't take it!

"WHAT DID I DO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FEEL THIS WAY!" I unconsciously yelled. My eyes widened slightly and I ran out when I realized what just happened. I ran into Kisame's room because I was closest to him so far. He was sitting on his bed, talking to Itachi. I ran in and slammed the door closed. He looked at me and saw how much of a wreck I was.

I don't cry, I never cried since I was kidnapped by that creepy snake man when I was twelve. But this feeling topped that fear now. I dropped on my knees and cried into his lap, screaming about how it's not fair. I felt like Kakazu ripped my heart and kept it to make six of his creepy heart collection or whatever. Kisame pet my head, calming me down. I looked up and he hade that nervous smile he gave when he did know what to do. I put my head back down and just let the sour tears drop down my red face.

---

It's midnight, and I'm not tired because after my crying, I slept in Kisame's bed, which was by the way way warmer than Kakazu's. Yet, not warmer than Kakazu himself. Knowing Kakazu, he was probably noncholantly counting his bounty money, or reading his news paper and cutting out the coupons. I got up, slipping out from Kisame's fishy grip, and went into the living room. Or, at least, tried to before hiding and listening in on Hidan nd Kakazu's conversation.

"You know it f*cking creepy, b*st*rd," Hidan annoying spat as he grossly drank the milk out of the carton like HE was the one who bought it. Kakazu rolled his eyes and continued to count his money. "Come on, it is! Your like, three times older than her. You can't seriously like that b*tch anyway, I mean what's there to like. She's fugly and not to mention flat chested" He rambling as he chugged. I twitched and walked out, taking the carton out of his hand and poured it on his head. Then, I reached for his milky white hair and moved his head around.

"What did you say, snow white?" I twitched, slamming his face into the desk before he starting cursing all over the place.

"STUPID C*NT!" He shouted, pulling out his scythe. I giggled, grabbing the scythe's handle.

"How many other girls do you see around this place? ONE OTHER! Do you know what that means? It means keep your mouth shut, OR I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE!" I shouted, pushing him back. "And I am NOT flat chested, but I don't have to prove myself because you'd live that too much!" I shouted, pulling Kakazu's wrist towards our room. "We're going to bed!"

"WE?" He grunted with a snarl, unattatching his arm.

"Yes, we, because YOU are so cheap to buy US a real blanket, and YOU are the warm one!" I shouted in his face, being grumpier than he was. I grabbed his mask and dragged him into our room, slamming the door, and shoved on his bed. I layed down beside him muttering to myself about how rude everyone here was with a few swear words in between. I clung to him because he was warm and just layed there.

He groaned, "Let go of me, brat!"

"Bite me" I muttered, "Unless you want me to stay awake and point out all the things Hidan said BEFORE he pissed me off!" He groaned again and then started counting money. "Oh, okay, let's play that game. Was Hidan suggesting you have a crush on me?" He gru,pled and told me to go to bed but I laughed. "I don't want to, besides I'm not tired!"

"Brat..."

I giggled again, "So you do!"

"And what was your break down this morning?" He muttered coldly putting his money in his back pocket.

I rolled out of bed to get something to eat because I was unusually hungry, "Cuz' I like you"

---

About thirty minutes after my clever confession, I was gnawing on some cookies when I heard Hidan yelling about something. I decided to leave it alone, not really caring if Zetzu had finally eaten him or not. Though, I'm on the eating him side.

I turned around and bumped into what seemed like a rock.I felt hands back me into the wall but the man didn't move. Kakazu stepped towards me, not wearing his mask, and bent down and kissed me. I felt my heart race faster than before and kissed back.

Great I have a new entry;

Dear Diary,

Today I made out with a man three times my age.

Yay?

~Tori

Not my idea of a good time, but it turned out to be better! Once you get past the fact he's lived through so many wars that he could write fifty novels...


End file.
